


Cinematographic show to sell in as many countries as possible

by Azir (Johnale), Johnale



Series: A cinematographic show [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Good Omens Fusion, Apocalypse, Crossover, Distant future yoU meAn 2019??, Oh so this is what writing fics at 2 am feels liek, doctor who - Freeform, good omens - Freeform, good omens bookshop, people mistake characters cuz of David Tennant, tenth doctor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnale/pseuds/Azir, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnale/pseuds/Johnale
Summary: Some things come and go as they were planned since the beginning. Aziraphale didn’t know about the blue box appearing next to his shop and why his clients knew so much about the Apocalypse. Rather odd meeting arranged between Aziraphale finding Antichrist and summoning the voice of God. (And yes, right in time for his morning tea)





	1. An Angel and the alien

**Author's Note:**

> A fun little story I wrote at like 2 am. Hope u like this idea bc I definitely do and was too tempted to let that headcanon go without a fic !! Probs gonna write another chapters over time.  
> 

Aziraphale was pacing his little shop for the last 10 hours. He just didn’t know what to do. Should he tell the Heaven or Crowley? For God’s sake, in that time he could make use of himself and already find the Antichrist. Was the heaven really all about being the good guys? He was extremely terrified by the idea of becoming a fallen one but... would Heaven even care? He’d ought to find out, yes yes, but what if... 

He couldn’t know that at the same time, commuters passing by Soho could notice a blue box materializing on the corner of one of the streets. They were noticing it but no one really bothered to glance at it for more than three seconds. 

Some things just come and go as if they were planned from the beginning and maybe this story was completely made up by her Almighty 6000 years ago, or prophesied by Agnes Nutter in one of her quirkiest and the most senseless texts. But as we said, Aziraphale couldn’t be aware of the upcoming events, so he just stepped into the back of his shop to make himself a lovely cup of tea that could help him with his nerves. 

“Is this Soho, Doctor?” Rose asked glaring around. She hardly ever visited that part of London, especially since she’d met her companion.  
“I’d say so” he shrugged “still must be 21st century...” He smiled at Rose and grabbed her hand. “Let’s go and see what’s out there!’’  
They kind of got lost but they had one advantage- they didn’t care. They knew they eventually would get back to Tardis. They ran down the lateral street and found an old-fashioned bookshop that seemed to be standing out amongst the rest of the precinct. The front doors just seemed too well preserved, the windows were clean shining and the paint on the wall loomed a little too bit like it was just put on. There was something about that place that would make other people go away and spend the rest of their day thinking how to keep such big windows so clean.  
“Bookshop!” Exclaimed the Doctor “I need books.” Rose laughed and they came closer to the front door.  
The label on it claimed that the shop was opened but when she tried to pull the handle it turned out to be closed.  
The Doctor leaned and looked through mail slot. “Anyone there? We’re just in here too buy some books.”  
“Crowley? Come in, come in!” He got immediate response, although he couldn’t really hear what the person was saying because the voice sounded muffled like coming from the back of the place.  
The door opened in front of them although... there was no one standing there. The recently yet closed door now was opened by the force they hadn’t seen.  
Rose looked at the Doctor with the question painted on her face, but he just shook his head. “It wasn’t me...”  
They stepped in to see a cozy, cluttered space, as one would imagine how a bookshop from the front page of the magazine could look. The only things disrupting that image were handwritten paper sheets scattered all over the place. The Doctor grabbed one of them and put his glasses on. 

“3017: I see Four Riding, bringing the Ende, and the Angells of Hell ride with them, And Three sharl rise. And Four and Four Together be Four, an the Dark Angel sharl Own Defeat...”

“I’ve never seen anything like this. This seems like some sort of a -“  
“Prophecy, right?” Rose interfered while glaring over at the paper that the Doctor was holding. 

“Crowley I’ve got to tell you something-“ They saw a middle aged man coming out of the back shop with a cup of tea. He seemed like an appropriate owner of such place, with out-fashioned outfit and a coat that could compete with the Doctor’s one. 

That meeting belonged to the most odd ones in the universe. 

“You aren’t Crowley. Who are you?” Asked the man, now helplessly getting around to collect all the papers, as if the newly arrived people wanted to steal these from him.  
“I’m the Doctor.” He said smiling.  
“And I’m Rose.” she waved at the librarian.  
“B-but I don’t understand. You a-and him sound completely the same.” He put down the papers on his desk and squeezed them by laying down a closed book that was just a while ago still opened. It closed itself as quickly as the man looked at it, before he even touched it.  
“Well, firstly we’d need to know who especially is this, Crowley” the Doctor started while sauntering over the shop. He started noticing how valuable books were stored in such a modest shop.  
“He is my... friend. But I need to let you know that the shop is... er... technically still closed. Personal issues.”  
“But the door basically opened before us and the label said that it’s open—“  
“Rose look at this. A whole collection of prophecy books. They’re so rare that they’re meant to be never seen since ages. ” He paused, now looking at the bookseller with a new interest.  
“You aren’t a normal bookseller, are you?”  
Now he could sense it. There was something in the bookshop man that didn’t seem human. But even with all the creatures and places he’d seen, the Doctor couldn’t tell what that man was.  
“I... er- I’m in no obligation to explain anything to you!” The man faltered a bit but kept on sweeping the papers. He peeked at the paper that was held by his ‘customer’.  
“May I get this back?”  
“Oh yeah... yeah. But. What is the context of this prophecy? As I guess it’s one of many that you’ve already pilled up there. Biblical reference?” He saw that the man froze. The Doctor started walking in his direction, and didn’t stop speaking as he’d want to impress him. He frowned.  
“The apocalypse? Four horsemen brining the end of all of it? Something about death too, for sure.” He grinned. “Ohh, what a hell of a story!”  
The bookseller looked frightened but something changed in his facade. He straightened up and suspiciously glared at the Doctor and then Rose, his gaze not focusing on any of them.  
“In that case I’d ought to ask you, again, who you are. As I reckon you’re not Crowley, although you really are similar.”  
“Crowley- who?” Asked the girl.  
“But most importantly, do you need anything out of my bookshop?”  
“Er, yes this one book.” The Doctor pointed on the book that could seem random but the witty mind could notice it was a valuable book, written in the Shakespearean era, that aziraphale took much time to find a copy.  
“What’s this book?” Rose whispered  
“Completely don’t know, something random— And as for the question of who we are, here I have my licence.” He handed to Aziraphale a blank piece of paper he’d always been keeping with him.  
“So—“ he rubbed his hands “could we talk with mr.Crowley?”  
The bookseller intensely read the card given to him and brightened up.  
“Of course, please could you talk to him? It’d be lovely if you guys could ask him if his people arrived in Tadfield?” He waived his hand “He surely will know what’s going on if you ask him.”  
“I think we have some time to spare, so yea, we can meet him” he winked at Rose. “But we know nothing of where he is.”  
„Oh alright, come on, I’ll write you his address, he still should be there. It’s Mayfair.” He leaned over to his desk for a pen and started writing over a paper with one of the prophecies. The Doctor hadn’t even noticed when the sheet which he was holding disappeared.  
“If we met in other circumstances I’d even invite you both for a cup of tea but right now we have world to save etc!” He smiled and gave the address to Rose.  
“World to save...” muttered the Doctor  
“Nice to meet you mr...-“  
“Aziraphale.”  
“Nice to meet you then, mr.Aziraphale.” Said Rose.  
The Doctor once more attentively studied the room and glanced at the Azirapahle.  
Something was off.  
“Well, off we go. Goodbye!”  
The angel proudly came to the door after them and changed the label on it to ‘closed’. Now he knew what to do. And he never suspected to meet in his own bookshop a....


	2. Get thee behind me could fiend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Could it be alien then?”  
> The man next to him laughed.  
> “Aliens, demons, terrorists, whatever you wanna call that. Now I really have to talk with that damn angel-“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah shit, here we go again- the doctors and Crowley’s first meeting🤠

They rushed together to find the address, pushing right through the city that was slowly getting flooded by people hurrying to work or doing whatever the hell they needed on crowded streets.  
“What’s the address again?”  
“Mayfair—oh!“ Rose started reading the paper she was holding but then suddenly bumped into someone by a total accident.  
“...have you heard about things happening on M25?”  
“Sorry!” Rose exclaimed looking at the group of women she came across. She peeked around but couldn’t find the Doctor in the crowd.  
“Its all fine, are you okay?” the woman she ran into asked her. She seemed a little concerned.  
Rose once again tried to locate someone in the plain mass of people but failed at it.  
“Ah yes, everything alright.” She smiled. “Can I ask you... I’ve heard you were talking about something on M25...?”

...

The Doctor found a contemporary flat in glaringly luxurious estate. He surprisingly noticed a Bentley parked nearly. Unbelievable that some people still used them! Humans really could still amaze him. He squeezed his eyes and saw a silhouette sitting inside. A sonorous sound of engine vibrated in the air.  
Who could’ve it been if not a friend of such an eccentric person that they’d only just met?  
The vehicle set off from its parking lot and so the Doctor desperately ran in its direction, knowing it’s his only chance to meet a companion of the bookshop owner. He almost crashed onto the mask. The car’s owner suddenly stopped the Bentley as the Doctor was leaning over a bonnet.  
Now he could see the face of the person he’d been looking for. Black glasses, ginger hair and a weird tattoo. Something seemed similar in this man, he was giving the same weird vibe as the bookshop owner.  
The Doctor waved and grinned. He straightened and went around to grip a handle and get into the car, taking a seat next to the stranger.  
“Hello, I’m the Doctor!”  
“Listen I need to hurry—“ Crowley stared at the man who just unexpectedly took a seat in his car, talking like he was owning it.  
“I don’t want to even know what you’re into, I-i just need to meet my friend really fast—“  
“Aziraphale?”  
He froze. “How do you know him?” Asked suspiciously.  
“Oh, we’ve just met. He was in a little hurry, I think. But I’m meant to say hello to you from him”  
“Did he just tell a complete stranger—“ the driver groaned. “Yes he could’ve done this...”  
“So... Could you tell me about The apocalypse? We, well- I and my friend, discovered something in his bookshop and were wondering about that since so” He frowned in his manner with a thin smile on his face.  
“Ah so your his manpower then... Good that at least I’ve done something and sent Shadwell there” the demon muttered. “Mind if I play anything?” He pulled out a cassette and put it into the player. They could hear Freddy Mercury singing to Mozart’s symphonies.  
“So” Crowley started driving “you need to go to Tadfield and keep an eye on everything, you know—“  
“Extraterrestrial?”  
“Mhm” He winced “I would say so. We’re looking for any signs of (as you said it) the apocalypse.”  
“Could it be alien then?”  
The man next to him laughed.  
“Aliens, demons, terrorists, whatever you wanna call that. Now I really have to talk with that damn angel-“  
“Wait wait wait, but you aren’t human, are you?” The Doctor peeked out of the window just to see that they were apparently driving in the center of London with the speed of 90 miles per hour. The whole meeting seemed so quirky especially when accompanied by the weird mix of classical music and Queen.  
“Most of the people would’ve already screamed at the car’s speed or wondered at the music, while you ask me if I’m human. You’re really weird, aren’t you?”  
He looked at the passenger who just frowned- still with a hint of a cheeky grin.  
“We aren’t alien” he sighed, continuing “the only hint I can give you before I drop you off is... read biblical apocalypse, and live your life. Who knows how the heaven it’s all gonna end” then he added just like he was giving a side note “if you’re curious enough, go there, to Tadfield.”  
They both remained silent afterwards and it was Crowley again, who stopped the silence.  
“What about u, ha?”  
The Doctor was holding a physics paper in his grip ready to show it but eventually he shoved it into his coat.  
“I’m sort of traveller, stopping apocalypses from time to time.”  
They laughed.

***

“And you tell me, um, there’s a fire that cannot be stopped, blocking a part of M25?” Rose asked baffled  
The women nodded vigorously.  
“We all know that M25 is a thing from hell, don’t you know a person that didn’t get stuck in traffic there even for once? But right now authorities don’t know what to do with that”  
“Fortunately right now it’s just a small part taken by fire but they say by the evening it’s all gonna get incinerated. All of M25 surrounding London”  
One of them took her phone out and showed an article “They say... What? The fire’s temperature is at the same time 700 degrees and -200 degrees Celsius. What the hell happened?” She looked shocked at her friends and a girl who asked them about M25. “How haven’t she seen the news already?” She wondered.  
“Oh, that’s definitely not normal” Rose chuckled nervously.

***

  
“Can you stop right there? I see my friend over here”  
“Yea.” Crowley slowed his car and turned the wheel to join the London’s traffic. Still driving with a higher speed than permitted.  
“It’d be nice for a little more of a chat but I can’t let you stay here more so...” Crowley pouted looking around and thinking. “I can’t believe I’m saying it, but if you and your friend would make it after today... You’ll be able to see me at Ritz the next day.” He sighed “Or on Alpha Centauri, depending on the outcome” he waved his hand like he was pretending not to care. He clearly was emotional though.  
“I’ve been to Alpha Cen—“  
“And oof, here we go, good luck stopping the apocalypse!” He made a slight movement of his hand and the doors by the Doctor’s side opened unexpectedly.  
The Doctor had to basically jump off the car because Crowley already started turning the car away from the pavement.  
“Rose!” He shouted at her, waving in the crowd.  
“Oh, I’ve been looking for you” she told him after pushing through the flock of Polish tourists.  
“Something’s happening on M25”  
“Something’s happening in Tadfield”  
They exclaimed at the same time.

***

  
They could see it in the news. Briefly mentioned by a young journalist, right after tea time. They could also sense the fire in the air and hear a static, wailing sound of London’s sirens. What a pity.  
The Doctor wondered why he hadn’t asked furthermore the men he’d met that day. Why despite seeing Crowley’s yellowish snake eyes he’d said nothing, he hadn’t even headed back to bookshop. He just let it burnt.

Well,  
then...

They still had to go to Tadfield.


End file.
